User talk:Alpha Fernir
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Rod12 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rod12 (Talk) 15:24, February 20, 2013 Welcome Hi Alpha Fernir first off welcome to the site and glad to hear your a Captain Marvel he's one of my favorite DC Comics Characters. As to what happen to Freddie Freeman after Titans #32 he wasn't seen again in the Pre New 52/Pre FlashPoint DC Comics Universe. His next appearance was during FlashPoint however after that in the current New 52/Post FlashPoint DC Comics Universe he appears in a Justice League (Volume 2) Backup Story by Geoff Johns and Gary Frank called The Curse of Shazam!. In The New 52/Post FlashPoint Universe he is no longer Captain Marvel or has any powers as well he is actually a young kid who is friends with Billy Batson an they are apart of a foster family. If you go to the Captain Marvel Jr. main page or The Curse of Shazam! main page an the issue pages you will find out more about him and the other Shazam Universe Characters as well. Oh well hope I answered your question if not just let me know. From Rod12 Hi Alpha Fernir there is a lot of great Black Adam Stories that came after Black Adam: Dark Ages for one my personal favorite is a Geoff Johns Story Arc called Justice Society of America: Black Adam and Isis also appears briefly in Final Crisis as well comes before the JSA: Black Adam and Isis story arc. After that his next appearance is within FlashPoint in a 3-Issue Mini Series Called The Outsider. After that in the New 52 Post FlashPoint DC Comics Universe he can currently be seen in The Curse of Shazam! Back Up Story I told you about. Oh well hope that answers your question if not just let me know. From Rod12 The Powers of Superman and Superboy Hi Alpha Fernir when it comes to the powers of Superman and Superboy neither of them of ever been bestowed powers by the gods. But when it comes to the powers in general they main come from the areas of either science which in this case would be Superboy or Cosmic/Alien with this case being Superman along with Superboy as well. Overall when it comes to Science/Science Fiction and Cosmic/Alien Powers of the DC Comics Universe that is were Superman and Superboy get there powers from along with mainly reside overall. Not to say they never meet or work together with someone like Shazam for example. However when it comes to the area of Magic and Supernatural of the DC Comics Universe that is real a powerful weakness for Superman and Superboy. When Superman is fighting someone who has Magic/Supernatural Powers like Shazam for example or Black Adam he isn't considered the strongest person now mind you he still has a chance of winning in a fight but overall it wouldn't be a easy fight for him and it wouldn't be a one sided type fight in fact it would be very even overall. Oh well hope I answered your question and happy to have helped you out with your all your questions. From Rod12